


Could Happen

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Honeymoon, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Pillow Talk, Season/Series 10, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Hey so instead of Terry shooting at them because Shameless is /still/ stupid, they have sex again and talk about their future as husbands
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Could Happen

"Ffuuuck me," Mickey groans, biting at his lip and sucking in a breath. He can feel himself about to blow; that fucking fantastic feeling of exhaustion and ecstasy rolling in his belly. He lets out a sound only Ian has heard a million times and can make come out of him, and doesn't give a single fuck. Not anymore.

"Yeah...yeah, that's it. Yess." Ian can't help but smile down at Mickey beneath him; his husband pinned down and ass right where he likes it, gripping the satiny pillows they're ruining. Because he doesn't have to concentrate so much on not coming this time, he takes his time appreciating the feel of warm wetness surrounding his dick and the smacking of his hips against soft round cheeks. "Fuck...'m'close," he's suddenly saying, speeding up because he can't control himself any longer.

Mickey pushes back, arching and ready to let go as soon as he knows Ian's there with him. It doesn't take long. They're so in sync it's almost gross. He feels Ian stutter deep inside him and that's his cue. "Shit...ahh..huhh!"

"Mmmhhh...uhh, Jesus, Mick!" Ian starts to cum, pulling out to let the rest shoot over Mickey's heaving back and butt. He immediately collapses into it, not caring and knowing Mickey doesn't care either despite what he mumbles under his weight.

"It's newlywed bliss, not fucking newlywed jizz." Mickey wriggles trying to unstick them from each other and the sheets.

Ian rolls them to the side, letting his now soft penis settle between their bodies. "You can't get pregnant right away, Mick. What will the neighbors think?" He lays kisses across Mickey's neck and shoulder, pulling him closer and feeling the signs he'll be asleep sooner than him. Probably all that worrying about gold chairs. "Actually, I kinda like the idea of sooner rather than later," he admits.

Mickey plays along, only it's not really joking. "I want a boy..."

"I like girls."

"I want a girl, too." It's the first he's heard himself say it but it sounds so right and looks even more right in his head.

Ian hums, squeezing Mickey because no one would've believed they were having this conversation if it was years ago. So much has changed but stayed exactly the same. "Any kid from you would be amazing, Mickey."

Mickey swallows because he was thinking the same thing about the man holding his hand firmly for the rest of their lives.

"What if I have a turtle?"

Ian's laughter bursts out of him and makes Mickey laugh too. They move to face each other with not much space between them.

"It's possible," Ian says.

Mickey shrugs, "Could happen."

They kiss and kiss again.

"I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a real conversation I had with my SO
> 
> Also, surprise, bitches!


End file.
